The composition, such as photoresist, stripper, developer, etchant, thinner, rinser/cleaner, EBR (etch bead remover) and so on, is conventionally used in a lithography process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a LCD device and so on. The composition contains various components such as organic solvent, photoresist component, water, acid component, base component, and so on. As the apparatus for analyzing these components in the composition, a titroprocessor, an ion chromatography, a gas chromatography, a capillary ion analyzer, a moisture analyzer, a UV-Vis spectrometer, a Raman spectrometer and so on are conventionally used. However, it usually takes too much time to analyze the various components in the composition with the conventional apparatuses. In order to reduce the time required for analyzing the various components, more than two apparatuses can be used at the same time. However, even in that case, the real-time analysis of each component cannot be carried out adequately, and therefore it is not easy to improve the time efficiency for analysis. Furthermore, it is difficult to avoid problem when analyzing the compositions with the conventional apparatuses.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, the method of using an on-line analysis apparatus has been recently developed. However, the present on-line analysis apparatus only performs an automatic sampling, and accordingly cannot sufficiently reduce the required time for analysis, and cannot analyze the various components in real time and at the same time. Namely, it is impossible to obtain the overall information of the analyzed composition in real time, which is required for handling or controlling the composition used in a lithography process. Accordingly, it is required the method, which can analyze in real time the components of the composition used in a lithography process for manufacturing a semiconductor and an LCD device, and which can control the lifespan of the composition, and manage and recycle the composition.